


Touch Softly [Original Version]

by Michael_Ackart



Category: Fallout 1
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Vault Dweller, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, top killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Ackart/pseuds/Michael_Ackart
Summary: After the mess at Vault 13, Devon is back in Junktown. Just a snapshot of their life at night





	Touch Softly [Original Version]

**Author's Note:**

> People have been commenting and leaving kudos on these pieces and it's been so great, thank you. Here's some quick porn before I dive into Fo2. Feel free to watch me flail around at **fairtomato.twitter.com**

“Mind some company?”

Devon’s currently washing his face so he can’t open his eyes, but he doesn’t need to. “Of course not.” By how fast Killian’s pressing into him from behind, Devon knows he was already undressed. “Can you put the water back on? I didn’t want to waste the tank.” He feels a hand slip past him then shivers when it grabs his hip. Killian’s lips move against his neck, his eyes are still closed as the shower rinses the soap off.

It’s been a few days since he returned to Junktown. He told Killian what happened and then was finally able to cry about it. He’s still upset but he’s slowly trying to let go. But thinking about the conversation with Jacoren for too long enrages him. Arms wrap around his waist and he leans back into Killian.

“I’m just about done,” Devon admits.

“Aw, but I just got here.”

Devon turns around and kisses him. “Don’t worry, I’ll be waiting for you in bed.” A hand squeezes his ass and he moans a little. Killian’s fingers tease him, and he wants more, but there’s no slick in the bathroom.

“Fine,” Killian whispers in his ear. “I’ll be out soon.”

Devon steps out of the shower and dries off in a hurry. He leaves the bathroom and lies naked on the bed. The window’s open but there’s a curtain covering it so no Crash House inhabitants can peek in. He gets up to grab their oil from the nightstand, he’s already imagining Killian pushing and pulling him into every different position.

When Killian enters the bedroom, Devon has three fingers inside himself and he’s rock hard. Killian grins, tosses his towel onto the desk, then hops on the bed. “Getting started without me, hm?”

“Just wanna be ready for you,” Devon responds, clenching around his fingers.

“How about I do that for you?”

He spreads his legs a little wider as Killian leans over to kiss him. Devon’s probably a little biased but out of the men he’s slept with on the surface, Killian’s been the best. He kisses him deeply as fingers reenter him, but he’s already slicked up and ready. That doesn’t stop Killian from thrusting as his lips make a path downward.

Devon’s eyes close and he moans as those lips descend on his cock. He wants to squirm around but wills himself to stay still as Killian works him. People might hear him if they walk by and he’s kind of turned on by that thought. His hand rubs through Killian’s hair and he’s both upset and glad when he stops sucking.

Killian crawls back up his body, tugging just lightly at his hair so Devon will turn his head. Their cocks brush against each other and he thrusts up as Killian’s teeth sink into his neck.

“Come on, fuck me,” Devon groans and Killian laughs a bit.

“So impatient.” But he reaches down and rubs the tip of his dick against Devon’s hole. He relaxes as Killian pushes into him, though his nails dig into Killian’s skin. He pulls up, grabs Devon’s thighs, and pushes them back. The thrusts start slow but Killian hits inside him deeply. His hands bunch under the pillow his head rests on. This is their second time fucking since his return from the vault.

If he were to write about his adventures, would he include this? He tries not to grin at the idea.

“Are you laughing? Right now of all times?” But there’s a hint of amusement in Killian’s voice.

“Sorry,” he apologizes. “Dumb thought.”

“Guess I’ll just have to try harder then.”

And harder he goes and it shuts Devon right up. He gasps as Killian pounds into him, arches his back. Killian’s thick and this is exactly how he likes it. He reaches down to jerk himself off. Killian seems to be enjoying himself too, until he swats Devon’s hand away. He’s not in the mood to be teased this time-

Killian pulls out. “Flip over.”

Devon likes the soft growl. He scrambles to listen, biting his lip as he buries his head in his arms. Killian smacks his ass before sliding back in. He grabs his hips, and at Devon’s needy insistence, fucks him roughly. Devon moans loudly, not caring if people outside can hear and distantly hoping they can.

One of Killian’s hands reaches around and grasps his cock. He flexes his hips back, loves the pleasure that pulses through his body. Killian’s dick pounding his hole, the hand roughly jerking him, he’s eager to cum. Killian smacks his ass again. Then he leans over, kissing Devon’s shoulders.

Devon’s close and he really hopes Killian’s movements don’t stop or that he pulls out to switch positions or he decides to tease him and leave him hanging on the edge. But none of that happens, Killian’s just as eager as him to finish. He whispers things to Devon and that only adds to excitement.

His body tenses and then he’s cumming hard on the blanket beneath them. His walls tighten around Killian as he squeezes every last drop from him. He bites into his pillow when Killian grabs onto his hips and drives into him. He closes his eyes and listens to Killian’s moans. If anyone outside didn’t hear Devon, they’ll definitely hear him. His hand reaches back, grabs Killian’s thigh as he cums too. His legs quiver as he pulls out and Devon rolls onto his side. Killian follows and kisses him, rough fingers touching softly.

Killian smiles at him. It hasn’t been long and Devon’s spent a lot of it angry at Jacoren, but he does enjoy their living situation.

“Wanna go to the casino?” Devon asks.

“Heh, right now?”

“Yeah, it’s not that late.” He goes to check the time on his pip-boy then realizes he’s not wearing it. It stays on his wrist when he goes out, it’s his last connection to his former life. “I like poker. It’s a lot more fun when caps are on the line.”

“Until you lose.”

“I’m honing my craft.”

“Is that what we’re calling it?”

“I’m good, you can’t deny that.”

“One of your many talents, babe.”

“I’d suggest strip poker but we’re already...stripped.”

“Another time then. We can still go out tonight.”

Devon finds his hand and threads their fingers together. “In a minute.”

Killian’s looking at him, taking in every detail. “You’re beautiful,” he suddenly says.

Devon’s eyes widen a little but then he smiles. “No one’s ever said that to me before.”

“Well, it’s true.”

“You’re pretty handsome yourself.”

The closest thing he’s gotten to a compliment lately is Justin Greene calling him a quick shot or Loxley saying he’s a good fuck. But Killian’s words fill him with warmth. The exact circumstances that led him back to Junktown are unfair, but being here is not a decision he regrets.

Devon sits up, kisses Killian’s cheek, then finally gets up so they can get dressed.


End file.
